Passive optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. Passive optical networks are a desirable choice for delivering high-speed communication data because they may not employ active electronic devices, such as amplifiers and repeaters, between a central office and a subscriber termination. The absence of active electronic devices may decrease network complexity and/or cost and may increase network reliability.
An example network can include a central office that connects a number of end subscribers (also called end users herein) in a network. For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a network 100 including a central office 110 that connects a number of subscribers 115 in the network 100. The central office can additionally connect to one or more larger networks, such as the Internet (not shown) and a public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Some cables in the network 100 can be branched out from main cable lines 120 and routed to fiber distribution and access terminals (e.g., fiber distribution hubs or pedestals). For example, feeder cables can branch from main cable lines 120 at branch points 125 and be routed to FDHs 130. Such branched cables might extend from the FDHs 130 to smaller fiber access terminals (e.g., optical network terminals or drop terminals) 104 directly adjacent the business or home to which service may be provided. The various lines of the network can be aerial or housed within underground conduits.
Splitters used in FDHs 130 can accept feeder cables having a number of fibers and may split signals carried on those incoming fibers into, for example, 216 to 432 individual signals that may be associated with a like number of end user locations 115. In typical applications, an optical splitter is provided prepackaged in an optical splitter module housing and provided with splitter output pigtails that extend from the module. The splitter output pigtails are typically connectorized with, for example, SC, LC, or LX.5 connectors. The optical splitter module provides protective packaging for the optical splitter components in the housing and thus provides for easy handling for otherwise fragile splitter components. This modular approach allows optical splitter modules to be added incrementally to fiber distribution and access terminals as required.
Improvements to current fiber networks are desirable.